


Different

by gentianblue (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, Celebrations, Champions, FC Bayern München, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Revelations, Secret Crush, Transfer fear, strange pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gentianblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a crush on Bastian ever since their first match against each other and now the Meisterschaft celebrations stir things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in this fandom, though I've been reading fics for a while now. English is not my first language, but I hope there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> I've seen some pictures about the Bayern celebrations and it was really obvious even before this recent boost that Basti and Robert are on good terms. They are both really cute (I think), so why not get them together?
> 
> If you actually read this, please leave some feedback, that would mean the world to me. :D Have fun, dear readers!

 

 

This is Robert’s third title, his third Bundesliga trophy. He doesn’t want to compare it to the ones he won with Dortmund, they were too good for that, but. This time he can celebrate it with _him_.

“Lewy, please no” Right now Bastian is like a kid that pretends to be tired of playing despite badly waiting for mischief. Robert’s not gonna have any of it, not today.

“I’m begging. Please, Lewy. I already stink from that crap, don’t be cruel.”

“Me?” Robert asks like he wasn’t about to pour the contents of his cup on him. Like he isn’t. “I just want to watch as they drown Pep in beer. Mind if I join you?”

Basti still eyes him a bit suspiciously, but then shrugs with a small smile. He looks down to observe something on his hand, the moment Robert has been waiting for. He raises the cup and pretends to drink, then turns it all of a sudden and pours all the liquid out, right on Basti’s head.

“You shit!” Basti yells when Robert is already a couple of meters away. “I will make you pay for this, Lewandowski, I swear.”

Robert laughs and sticks out his tongue before running away. He needs to create some distance between himself and Basti and cool down otherwise he might do something inappropriate, something he wouldn’t be able to explain. Like kissing the beer off the thin line that is Bastian’s lips. He doesn’t think anyone would appreciate that.

Today has been a dream so far. He got to stand next to Bastian in the line-up – finally not Boateng - and he shouldn’t have been proud or happy just because Basti was given a goddamn bouquet, but he felt like that anyway. And they scored, both of them, Basti on his 500th game with Bayern, it was. Unbelievable. They hugged during his goal celebration and after the match and Basti even threw an arm around him before the team photos to keep him by his side, not that Robert had any plans for going away.

Is it so wrong that he started to get his hopes up just a tiny little bit?

There is confetti scattered all around him, a red and white mess that reminds Robert of the Oktoberfest, the colour of Bastian’s shirt, so different from the green of his eyes. The day he realised this crush isn’t going anywhere for a while. He did everything to suppress this _thing_ he felt, but he always knew that just like the silver in Basti’s hair, his feelings can only be covered, not removed.

A couple of his teammates are gathering around him, one singing songs in a foreign language that Robert doesn’t understand, only feels their meaning from the happiness in that voice. Rafinha’s always cheerful, Robert likes him, because people tend to see only the bad in life which is really depressing. Including himself, but that’s a different case. He has things like money, endless opportunities, world-wide attention and a captain armband that are not what… Not quite… Okay, he wants them and is happy to have them, but it’s not craving, not longing for something as distant as a straight guy’s love.

He finds himself alone again and realises with a snap that Anna must be waiting for him somewhere. Anna, his wife, his best friend, his everything. How selfish is it, that this isn’t enough? Robert is not even sure what he wants. Well, no, he’s sure about that, but after he got it, what then? It really is better that he will never get it anyway.

“My champion.” Anna beams at him as soon as they find each other. Robert hopes he seems actually happy on the picture with her, because he _is_ , but it could be a little bit better if... But it won’t be. Her lips taste like home and fruits, sweet enough to make him forget the beer’s bitterness until the kiss lasts.

“I’m so happy for you.”

Robert can’t stop his eyes from darting around in automatic search for blond locks and his reply is only a mumbled “thanks”. Anna’s sigh is totally expected, as is the punch to his shoulder. Which is. Ouch.

“Honey, that hurt.”

“I know, but you deserved it for doing _that_ again.”

“I’m”

“Don’t even try to deny. Now go find him, stupid.”

She noticed it on the first week actually and if they weren’t so close, weren’t so perfect together… It would have been the end. But it wasn’t and this is one of those moments when Robert thanks God for giving him this blessing, this angel in disguise.

“I love you.” He means it. Bastian is just. Different.

“I know. I love you too.” She kisses his cheek and pulls out her phone. “Shoo.”

 

* * *

 

There’s a band or whatever performing on the pitch and the guys are dancing around them and that’s him, finally.

“Lewy! Save me from these idiots, I’ll lose my hearing from their voices!”

Robert laughs and reaches for Bastian’s hand instinctively, only realises his mistake when their fingers touch. It doesn’t last more than a moment and Bastian doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, but Robert shivers from how much he wants to do it again. And sadly, he does repeat it every single time he has a good enough reason.

The rest of the post-match celebrations pass in a blur, they dance, drink, laugh and sway until the tiredness catches up with them and after a couple minutes of sitting on the podium, they decide to go.

 

It’s only in the locker room when Robert hears the voice that gets his hair stand on end again. Of course he’s too frozen to react when strong arms circle around him, squeezing so hard that he has to skip a breath.

“Got you!” _Oh Basti, if you knew._ “Now I get that forfeit for the beer.”

Robert turns around, but Basti doesn’t let him go and they end up in an embrace, facing each other. If only they had their shirts on. But no, their chests are on full display and Robert gets really self-conscious, even though he knows there’s nothing he should cover from that pair of curious green eyes.  It would be really great if they were at a darker place, because his blush surely is an open book to anyone now.

“Alright. What do you want, Basti?”

Bastian grins and opens his mouth to say it when a teammate pipes up next to them.

“Lewy, take a picture with me! I wanna send it to Marco, he asked for one.”

Robert feels an urgent need to tell Mario to _fuck off_ , but Basti has already let go of him and started walking away, like nothing happened, like he didn’t have Robert’s heart in his hand just a minute before. What’s left is a half-naked picture with Mario, great. Though it ends up way better than Robert thought it would, he still looks like a lunatic. A happy one, at least.

“How does it feel?” Mario glances up from his phone at the question. “Being together with” Robert looks around and only mouths the last word. “ _Marco._ ”

The smile on Mario’s face turns into a blinding grin. “Mostly I feel like it’s the best thing that ever happened to me. And sometimes. Sometimes he’s a little bitch and then you wouldn’t want to be in my presence for a few hours.”

Robert laughs even though it sounds half-hearted. His eyes follow Bastian’s movements as he gets rid of his shorts, unaware of Robert’s hungry look. Shit, Robert might need to change in a toilet stall after seeing those creamy legs. He sighs, turns back to Mario again.

“And how did you know that… he liked you too?”

Mario snorts rather loudly. “One day he made it quite clear in the showers after practice.”

Robert nods. He couldn’t do that, it’s sure. Especially because Bastian and him plus a shower would definitely result in deadly embarrassment.

Mario taps his knee out of the blue, his expression is serious for once. “But Lewy, Bastian is.” David and Jerome are swaggering towards them and although Robert is sure that wasn’t what he wanted initially, Mario only says “He’s different. I wish. I wish it was easier for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Robert tries to keep himself from making things worse for himself during the dinner, but his legs are working on their own and they automatically carry him to Bastian.

“Hey, old man. Do you like the party?”

“Hm?” Bastian barely reacts when Robert sits next to him and bumps their shoulders together. “Yeah, it’s. It’s good. Great even. We’ve just won another, huh?”

“You don’t seem too content right now.”

“Really? Uhm, it’s just the… the Champions League.” Basti’s obviously lying, but Robert lets it slide, tries to appear optimistic instead.

“We had bad luck this year. Next time we will win it. Together.”

There’s no answer and Bastian’s mood just seems to drop even lower, which he tries to cover with taking a sip of his drink. Robert can’t believe it. He has heard stuff here and there, but he thought they couldn’t… He thought Basti belonged to Bayern. He _does_ belong here.

“So they are true.”

“What?”

“The rumours. Manchester.” Robert looks up at the ceiling. Now it hits him hard how close they got in this short year, how much he’ll miss Basti’s laughter at trainings, his persistence during matches. And there’s his little thing as well. This will be really, really hard. “You’re leaving.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Robert glances back at Basti with a sad smile. “You didn’t have to.”

“Robert, what”

“Nothing, I think Thomas is looking for you.” He runs away, like always, this time to the bathroom. He washes his face, the cold water always helps.

The door opens, Robert doesn’t need to turn to know it’s Bastian. He presses his forehead to the mirror and grips the sink, the drops are dripping from his chin and the tip of his nose, but he doesn’t care. The footsteps come to a halt behind him and there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“Not my father was the only reason for my transfer.” Robert’s voice is barely above a whisper. He will confess everything now, it doesn’t matter, since Bastian leaves the club. Leaves the _country_.

“And I’m not talking about money or such things, they give them in Dortmund as well.” He turns and stares into Bastian’s wide eyes for a moment before taking a big breath. “You know, ever since our first game against each other, I have this… This sort of attraction. For you. And now, after this year, I think it became more than something fleeting.”

There’s dead silence for one second, two, then “Are you telling me that… that you’re in love with me?”

Robert laughs, but not like his laughter after the match, this is bitter and shaky. He averts his eyes and tries to keep the tears at bay. Bastian’s hand moves away from his shoulder. What else did he expect?

„But you never” Basti gulps, shakes his head. „You never said anything.”

“Would it have mattered?” Robert asks without expecting an answer, eyes fixed on the ground.

“Yeah.” Basti says and Robert stiffens. Did he hear that right? “It would. It _does_ matter.”

There’s a hand on his. It’s cold, maybe Basti’s nervous? Robert looks up and God, he did not notice that Basti came this close.

“It’s too late anyway.” He has to blink, those green eyes are too intense. “Good luck for England, I guess.”

Basti shakes his head, steps even closer and raises his left hand “I don’t know which one of us is the bigger idiot.”

Robert frowns, doesn’t know what he means. It can’t be…? Basti’s hand touches his chin and… Does he, really? Is that deafening sound in Robert’s ear can be his heartbeat? Basti’s glance drops down and he leans in. Bastian _kisses_ him. He does it.

Robert closes his eyes instinctively, but otherwise he forgets how to move, even to breathe. Those lips are soft and gentle, but different. Maybe because they are another man’s. _Or because they’re Bastian’s_ , Robert’s heart thumps against his ribcage. Basti’s hand moves to the back of his head and presses lightly, it’s real, it’s happening right now. Robert sighs at the touch, it feels so good. Basti uses the opportunity and then there’s tongue, wet and warm and slow and _now_ is the time to pretend Robert hasn’t died already from a heart attack and move, but he can’t. Bastian pulls away and he looks unsure, nothing like Robert has ever seen him.

“Sorry.” He breathes and bites into his lower lip. “I’m sorry for this.”

The hand on the back of Robert’s head disappears and it’s enough to break the ice, to get Robert back from heaven down to earth.

“Bastian”

Robert isn’t shy to use force this time, now that his soul is back in his body. Their lips lock again and Robert’s arms find their places around Bastian’s waist to pull him close, chest to chest. A rush of heat spreads through him, reaching every last inch, and his face is tingling. Bastian’s nose is in the way of getting closer and Robert smiles for an instant before tilting his head. Ah, that’s the right angle. Bastian moans, so Robert does it too, he wants to share everything he can. How different this is from the touches he wanted, but never craved, from the rewards he got, but never longed for. This single kiss feels better than all three of his Bundesliga titles together. Plus the captain armband.

But as quickly as it started, it stops. They part and press their foreheads together, panting quietly until everything that has just happened settles down. Bastian’s hands are around his neck, his fingers are stroking the short hairs on Robert’s nape. God, he never felt more light-headed in his entire life. The best would be to stay in silence, maybe, Robert doesn’t know, but he has to say something.

 “I don’t... You are going away… We can’t”

“Shh” Bastian moves to give him a hug. “Nothing’s sure yet. And this” He pecks Robert’s lips. “might change a few things.”

Robert lets his lips explore a bit, lets them find Bastian’s jaw, his chin, his neck. Basti’s blood is thrumming from adrenaline, Robert feels it on his pulse point. He bites into the soft skin, savours the gasp he elicits.

“I’m shit in English anyway.” Basti presses Robert’s head even closer. Seems like Robert has already found a sweet spot, wow. “It’s not my type of language I think.”

“Really?” Robert smiles against Basti’s collarbone, his nerves singing from happiness. “Then what is your type?”

Bastian’s hands move to the top button of Robert’s shirt as he shrugs. “I’m a man of action, not words, you know.”

“Then we will understand each other pretty well.” Robert murmurs and tries hard not to laugh into the kiss they share, Bastian does it anyway.

 

 


End file.
